risenfandomcom-20200223-history
Crab Coast
The Crab Coast is one of the short, eastern shores along the northern coast of the continent of Arborea. It is the starting location (not counting the tutorial) in Risen 3: Titan Lords. It is filled with temple ruins, making it a target of plunder by pirates. History Although also the site of a crystal portal, the Crab Coast is not overrun by Shadows as other locations in the Southern Seas, a fact shared by the island of Kila. Because of this, it is reasonable to assume this was one of the last locations to have a portal open, but this is never stated in the game. Risen 3 As the location for the opening chapter of the game, a fair amount of time is spent here initially. Patty Steelbeard, with her brother, comes to the Crab Coast in search of treasure. The ruins of native temples are a temptation, especially with rumors seeming to confirm riches awaiting within. Shortly after heading inland from the beach, a ghost appears a short distance ahead of them, as if guiding them to the treasure they seek. Most ruined buildings the Steelbeards find have minor items (coins, bones, scrolls of Parrot Flight, etc.). As they approach the main ruin, however, they find three pirates at a campfire. After defeating them, Patty assumes they are the rearguard''Risen 3'', in a conversation with Patty. and warns that their captain is likely to be inside the temple. The main entrance is blocked off, so the Son of Steelbeard searches for a way across a river to an alternate entrance. When he spots the ghostly guide again, he heads for that entrance, finding a dead pirate not far inside. After traversing traps and killing enemies within the temple, he finds a way to open the main entrance, allowing Patty inside as well. Together they defeat a few Warriors in a chamber where they locate the body of Captain Rawlings. They proceed to a bridge crossing into a cave, but are accosted by hellhounds. After defeating the Shadows, they continue forward until they encounter the crystal portal, from which the Shadow Lord of Hate emerges, knocking Patty out and stealing the soul from the Son of Steelbeard's body. After Patty mourns the loss of her stepbrother and leaves the Crab Coast, the Voodoo Pirate Bones temporarily raises the body of Steelbeard's Son from the grave, allowing him to pursue reunification with his soul. Quests Notes * There are more areas to explore on the coast during Chapter 1, but no other quests can be completed without leaving the location. * Once the Son of Steelbeard leaves the area, there are generally only two reasons to return later. First, if areas have not yet been explored, some additional items can be acquired. Second, the Son of Steelbeard is tasked with destroying all crystal portals in the Southern Seas, which includes the one on the Crab Coast where he lost his soul in the first place. References Category:Risen 3 Locations Category:World Geography